


A Chaotic Inky Mystery

by InsaneMasquerade



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Beware the trauma, But we'll still prolly be at a snail pace, F/M, Haha this is a spinoff, I don't know why we first made this, I mean relationship wise, Inky Mystery stole my heart, M/M, There will be edge, They're not the healthiest but they're trying their best to be, We have planned so far into the story, We've accidentally made this cannon to their stories, and fluff, there's a whole multiverse, there's alot of it, this gets brought up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMasquerade/pseuds/InsaneMasquerade
Summary: Two very powerful creatures from the place between universes, known as the void, decide to take a trip into the universe of Inky Mystery.Except they don't go in with ill intentNah, a banished god with a very clear view of the fourth wall just wanted to see things up close, and dragged an eldritch being with no care for a plot along with them.Let's see how long they can last before things go south, and how deeply rooted in the story they might become
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Chaotic Inky Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Oh boy, finally doing this, making it official  
> Hope ya'll have fun with this premise lol

The sparse woods that bordered the city of toon town were quiet. The rustling leaves and the skitter of small animals was the only sound. 

At least, it was. 

In what was likely a very underwhelming moment, once empty space was filled with the lanky figure of Masquane, who was busy brushing herself off. "Sheesh, you accidentally teleport in front of one person and end up getting your ears bleedin" She huffed. She froze for a moment, as if she was only just now noticing her hands. Well, the shape, more accurately. The cartoony look.

"..... Huh." She commented, looking at as much of herself as she could without a mirror "Now that, that's not a lot of change." Her amused chuckle lit up her face "I think I could get used to this."

She looked up and watched as space warped and glitched, and a pitch black claw cut through reality. It opened, and Time crawled out, their form slithering and shifting, eyes like galaxies which all looked straight at Masq. Her light-hearted expression didn’t fade as she spoke again “You’re lucky I chose a secluded place this time” She mused. “Let’s not end breaking some poor dude’s mind please” 

They shifted their form, transforming into a human in mere seconds. Their eyes, however, stayed the same. "Good." they chuckled.

Masquane huffed at the sudden silence. Any animal had fled the minute Time appeared. “Well, before we go anywhere, I better give you a run down of things. This is one of the less… Gods what’s the word I’m looking for… Accepting, of the universes we’ve been to” 

"How so." They asked, taking out a pair of sunglasses to hide their eyes, the dead giveaway they weren’t human. 

"Well, first of all, you might wanna get desensitized to there being two genders" She responded, crossing her arms. "Things like nonbinary haven't really been brought to light yet. Hell, not even trans has"

"Ah." They responded, a cloak of tentacles covering their body. "I'm not going to make it easy for them."

Masq sighed "Just don't get snippy if it happens" She said "Oh, and this plot is pretty tightly linked with itself, so if I say to not do something, listen to me please, for every character's sake" She added

"Alright then." They grinned.  
"Where to?"

“A little house on Baker street”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the actual chapters will be longer, I just liked that stopping point  
> Makes this kinda like a teaser trailer.


End file.
